1. Field
The following description relates to an image processing method and apparatus to determine a type of a movement of an object.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless media and mobile Internet, videos are shared actively. Numerous amounts of video data are shared and, as a result, the video data need to be automatically classified and processed. In particular, an increasing number of people record and share videos. Thus, technology which automatically identifies and processes a human or a human behavior in a video is needed.
Such technology includes a hierarchical approach. The hierarchical approach divides a video into temporally linked small segments, each representing a single sub-motion, and models sub-motions. The hierarchical approach is effective to express an interaction between human behaviors. However, the hierarchical approach is difficult to include all situations and, as a result, has a relatively low identification accuracy.
The aforementioned technology also includes a single-layered approach. The single-layered approach identifies a human behavior through a relationship between images of frames in a video and adjacent frames of the images. The single-layered approach learns a feature of the human behavior in the video using a method of automatically learning a human feature. Such method may include independent subspace analysis (ISA) or deep learning. However, an entire video including a behavior and a scene is used to train a feature and, as a result, an identification accuracy is relatively low.
A movement trajectory feature-based method is a single-layered method that does not learn an entire video including a behavior and a scene, and has a relatively high identification accuracy. However, the movement trajectory feature-based method requires a large amount of data quantity of a movement trajectory feature and also requires a large amount of memory to build a model. Thus, the movement trajectory feature-based method is not suitable for real-time identification of a type of a movement in mobile video processing.